Neko L
by SmileWave
Summary: Sequel to Chibi L. Just when L's life went back to normal, something else happens. How will L get use to it? Will it affect him as much as being turned into a child? Yaoi. LightxL
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

**Also, if you haven't read Chibi L- read it! **

* * *

_"__L.."_ _Light says seductively. "You have been a bad boy and you need to be punished."_

_Light straddles L and holds L's hands above his head. He kisses L hard and L moans into the kiss. Light bites L's lip and gathers L's wrists into one hand. He puts his free hand up L's shirt and L gasps. Light pinches a nipple._

_"A-ah." moans L. They're both panting heavily. _

_"You like that?" Light asks, smirking. He grinds his pelvis into L's growing bulge and L arches his back._

_"Ah! Light!" Light starts messing with L jeans._

_"L.." he pulls them off. _

_"Light.."_

_He kisses him. _

_"L.."_

_"Light!"_

"L!"

"LIGHT!" L yells, waking up. He sits up really quickly. The first thing he sees is Light and his gorgeous face. The was his eyes shows his kind personality and the way his hair is perfect no matter what. But Light wasn't looking at him, he was looking at L's crotch. L also looks down and gasps, horrified.

L wasn't wearing his clothes but he's only in his boxers. What really horrified L Is that there is a noticeable bulge in the front of his boxers. He blushes and sits in his crouch to hide it. They're still handcuffed together, so L can't escape.

_'Out of all days.. Why the day when I sleep in just my boxers?! Does life hate me? Wait, what's Light doing- oh god_.'

Light has a smirk on his face and is leaning closer to L.

"L... May I ask what you were dreaming about?"

"N-nothing. It's normal for a guy to have an erection in the morning.."

"Ah, is that so?" Light says against L's neck. He starts kissing it and biting it. L bites back a moan. He doesn't want to be making these embarrassing noises.

"L-Light.. stop- ngh ." Light puts his hand into the front of L's boxers.

"Are you sure that you want me to stop? I mean... to find you so... _hard_." L's face is beet red

"..."

Light pounces.

* * *

L and Light walk out of their room and walk into the room where the task force is.

"Hey L!" says Matsuda.

"Hello, Matsuda." L says, sitting down in his chair.

_'It seems like ever since the kid Matsuda had been a little to friendly towards L..' _Light thinks.

"Anything on the Kira case?" Light asks.

"No, nothing ye-"

L suddenly grips the arm rests really tightly. Like, _really_ tight, to the point where his knuckles turn white, and is kind of panting and Light notices that L is also sweating a little.

"You okay, L?"

"Yes, I'm fine.. Just..just a little.." L passes out and falls to the floor.

"_L!"_

* * *

Light and Matsuda carry L into his room. They both put him on his bed.

"Help me change him." says Light.

"Okay.."

"Here- hold him while I take his clothes off."

"O-okay." Matsuda starts to blush a little.

Light starts to pull L's shirt off of him and then unbutton his jeans. He looks up to see Matsuda looking at anything but them- I mean come on, it must be hard since he holding L up. Matsuda's blush is starting to become more noticeable.

"Oh, stop blushing like a little girl and help me put L in bed."

"Sorry!"

They tuck L in.

"You can leave now, Matsuda, thanks for the help. I'll calm you of I need anything."

"Sure thing, Light-kun, bye!" practically runs out of the room.

Light takes this time to look at L. Really look at L. To look at his peaceful face when he is sleeping. The way L's chest rises up and down. They way his hair is sprawled on the pillow.

Light thinks about how they first met..

_"Dad? Where are we going?"_

_"We're going to meet someone who is really important."_

_"Okay.."_

_They walk into a really large hotel. It was really fancy. Fit for people like celebrities._

'Wow, this guy must be rich.' _ Light thinks. They go into an elevator up to the third floor. Mr. Yagami knocks on to a door._

_"Come in, I've been waiting for you." says a voice behind the door._

_They walk in and what Light sees is unexpected._

_He meets the gaze of a man who seems not to care about the way he looks. His hair is spiked and he has really dark bags under his eyes. The guy is really pale, maybe paler than snow. He slouches and is barefoot._

_"I am L." he says, scratching his leg with a foot._

_'_What? HE'S L? The L?'

_Light gains his composure. "I admire you greatly."_

_"Thank you, Yagami-kun. Please, take a seat."_

_Mr. Yagami and Light sit down. Light sees the way L crouches and looks at him strangely._

_L notices, "I have to sit like this or my deduction decreases by forty percent." L wiggles his toes. "Now, about the Kir-"_

Light wakes up to the sound of screaming. He didn't even realize that he fell asleep.

'_Wait, who's screaming? L?_'

Light looks to see L curled up in a ball, his hands covering his head and a tail swishing back and for- wait, a _tail_?

L looks up and Light gasps.

L.

L has freaking _cat ears_.

Black cat ears on his head.

"What the hell?" Light exclaims.

"L-Light.."

* * *

Authors note:

Well, there ya go! The beginning of a new story NEKO L. Tell me what you think and if I need to change anything.

Like it? Hate it? Love it?

I start school tomorrow! I'll try to make time to write!

Love ya!

~SmileWave


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

* * *

"L-Light.." L turns away and wraps his arms around his legs.

"L..?"

"Now you hate me.. Huh? It's because I'm a _freak_! Some cat hybrid. Some _cat freak_!" L yells, sobbing into his knees. Light kneels and puts a finger under L's chin to force him to look up.

"L! You listen to me. You're not a freak. Okay? I don't hate you. These ears and tail don't matter to me. Actually.. They look good on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Now let's go talk to Watari. He must know something about this."

* * *

L and Light try to walk through headquarters without being noticed.. But _no_, of course Matsuda notices L.

"Hey L- OHMYGAWD ARE THOSE CAT EARS? Are they fake? You look so kawaii!" Matsuda tries to touch them but Light pulls L away.

"Yes they're real Matsuda. Now if you can refrain from touching him, that would be nice." Light glares. Matsuda backs away.

"S-Sorry."

L and Light walk away and L leads. L goes to a room that Light didn't even know exists.

"It's Watari's room."

"Oh."

They walk in.

Watari looks up and smiles. L and Light sit down on chairs.

"Ah.. L.. So it finally happened." Watari says, looking up at his ears

"You _knew_?"

"Yes, of course. I was notified when I picked you up from the hospital. When you were young."

"Explain."

"When I picked you up, I was notified that you had a certain type of blood. No one recognized it and it had some cat genes into it. They say that someone must have mixed your DNA with a cats. The ears and tail would show up when you were older, but no one knew exactly when.." he sighs. "You would also go through some things like a cat would.."

"Such as?"

"Like how cats go into heat.."

"WHAT! HEAT? _I'm going to go into heat_?!" L exclaims.

'_Man.. No wonder L seemed so emotional today..'_ Light thinks_. _

_"_Soon you will be able to make the ears and tail disappear and reappear whenever you want." Watari says, trying to get L's mind off of the heat thing. "They'll reappear when something triggers the cat part of you though."

"..." _'Nice, Light will take advantage of me in heat and jump me!_' L thinks.

"So things like... catnip?" Light asks.

"Yes."

L's tail swishes back and forth in irritation.

"Thank you, Watari, I'll try to deal with this.. " L says, walking out.

"Be careful with L. Nekos are rare, really rare. Make sure that people don't get their hands on him when you're out. You hear?" Watari says sternly to Light.

"No problem.. I'll make sure he's safe."

* * *

**A few days later..**

L and Light were in their bedroom, it was the end of the day and everyone went home. They were both doing something on their laptop. L was scrolling through something when all of the sudden, a warm sensation goes throughout his body. Most of it starts going to his groin. L's ears and tail twitch.

L's face flushes a little.

"L-Light. Let's take a shower."

"Alright."

They get up and go to the bathroom. They do their normal routine and they both take separate showers. L undresses and goes in first.

'_Maybe a cold shower will make me feel better._' L thinks. He starts with the shampoo, then conditioner, and starts washing his body. He's waiting for his erection to go down but it nothing is happening.

'_Shit. Why, god, do you hate me so?_'

Light is waiting patiently when he hears a whine.

"L, you okay?"

"Y-Yes! I'm fine!" L's voice sounds strained. Light moves the shower curtain a little bit. His eyes widen.

L is.. Jerking off... His eyes are closed and his mouth is open. He is panting and is leaning on the shower wall. He does a few more strokes and comes. His erection springs back to life. When he opens his eyes he gasps.

"LIGHT! It's not what it looks like!" his ears go up in alarm. His eyes are dialated.

'_Oh yeah! He's in heat..'_ Light smirks and starts stripping_._

"L-Light.. What are you doing?" L's ears twitch.

...

"Light..s-stop."

**A few mins later**..

Watari is on his way to the bathroom. He arrives and is about to knock on the door when he hears:

"Oh yes! Don't stop..." L.

"You like that?" Light.

"Yes! Oh god yes!"

"Mmm.."

"LIGHT!"

"L!"

Watari smiles to himself while walking away.

* * *

Authors note:

Welp, there's chapter two! School started and I'm really tired. I have been trying to make time to write these. I hope you guys like it. :)

Please review!

~SmileWave


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

**Also, LiamShepley inspired one of these scenes. ;) let me know if I should change them, or add more detail.**

* * *

It has been a few days since L's heat ended. Light never thought he'd see the day where L acts like a real sex kitten. It was a whole new experience though. It was like L took an aphrodisiac every minute of everyday, if you catch my drift. Light smiles to himself when he starts to remember a few times..

_Light is sitting in his desk and he's still handcuffed to L. They were doing their work when suddenly L tackles Light. _

_"Whoa! L?"_

_"Liiighttt..." L moans. Light is confused until he starts to feel L's erection against his thigh. _

_"Aw. L. You need me?"_

_"Yes. Light please! It's- its so hot."_

Light chuckles_._

_Light was sleeping while the insomniac detective was lying down trying to calm himself. L doesn't want to just pounce on him.. L has an idea._

_L slips under the covers and makes his way to Light. He slips Lights pajama bottoms just enough so he can get to his boxers. L pulls his boxers down to reveal his erection. L smiles and gives it a few strokes to bring it to life. _

_"Nng.." Light moans in his sleep. Then L starts to lick it. Then he puts it in his mouth. After a few moments, L does it more faster, and rougher. Light wakes up and pulls off the covers, revealing L._

_"L, what the heck are you doing?"_

_L takes it out with a POP, "What does it look like?"_

_"L- ooh- I think you should stop. It's no-AH! Did you just flick it?!"_

_"..maybe .."_

"Hey! Light-o. Are you going to tell him you're Kira? It would be interesting!" Says Ryuk, interrupting Light daydream.

"Shut up, Ryuk."

"Hmph."

_L and Light were taking a shower .. And Light keeps on sneaking a peek at L. L was washing himself with a bar of soap while Light was adding conditioner to his hair. _

_"L, can we switch real quick?" _

_"Sure."_

_They start maneuvering around each other when L drops the soap. He bends down to pick it up and Light.. _

_"Ah! L-LIGHT!"_

_"You know the saying.. Don't drop the soap." his whispers huskily into his ear._

Light looks at L sleeping.

_'Its a good thing that it blew over. Poor thing.' _Light thinks. Just then, his ears and tail suddenly disappear.

"What the..?"

L starts to wake up.

"hm..? Light-kun?"

"L! Your ears and tail disappeared!"

L's eyes widen, "Really?" L gets up and looks in the mirror. He concentrates on them and his ears pop back on, his tail included. "Wow." he makes them disappear again.

"Ohhh L.." L turns around. His ears and tail immediately appear. L's eyes glaze over.

Light had cat nip.

'It works!' Light moves it and L's eyes follow it. He looks hypnotized. Light just wants to be Light and he puts it between his teeth. Then leans towards L a little bit. L tackles Light and snaps out of it. He glares at Light.

"Light, what the hell!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!" Light laughs.

"I've never felt that before.. Don't do it again!"

"Sure.. Now how bout we go back to work!"

"Alright." his cat parts disappear.

* * *

Light was scrolling through his things but not really paying attention. Light is lost in thought. Light thinks back to what Ryuk said.

_'Should I tell L that I'm Kira? I mean, would he turn me in? Would he send me to my..my execution?' _

L was staring at the screen_. _

_'Who was this Ryuk guy? I heard him say it earlier.. Is he a shinigami? No! Light wouldn't lie to me..' _L looks at Light_. 'Would he?'_

"Hey L. Im tired.. Let's go to bed."

"Okay."

They walk upstairs to change. When L is done changing, Light wraps his arms around L and put his face in his hair.

"L.."

"Light?"

"I'm..I'm Kira."

Ls eyes widen and he tenses. "You.. How.. I knew it was true but-" he pulls out of Light's arms, "i trusted you! And you lied to me!"

"L I wanted to tell you! I swear. But I-"

"You're actually coming up with an excuse?! Really. I can't believe you!"

"L-"

"You killed hundreds!"

"L-"

L's eyes start to tear up. "I-I can't.." he unlocks the handcuffs.

"L. What are you doing?"

"I trusted you. I showed you my embarassing things about me. Is this part of your plan, Kira? To get me to fall in love with you to get my name and then kill me?!"

"No! Not at all! I would never-"

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?" L yells, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Who's this 'Ryuk'?"

"He's the shinigami."

"S-So they are real.."

"Yes. They are real."

"I can't believe this.. Do you know how many people you've killed?!"

"Yes but-"

"YES? Okay. Im done." L walks out and heads for the entrance the building.

"L! Wait!"

Light runs out of the building and..

L is gone.

'_SHIT_'

* * *

L is wandering around when he starts to think.

'_I probably shouldn't have been so mean. I should just talk it out with him.. Now, where am I?_' L whips out his cell phone, but then something hits head.

All he sees is black.

* * *

Authors note:

Hey! Finally Friday, I'm gonna probably post a chapter over the weekend.. Sooooo tell me what you think! :) been a long week. Meeeehh..

Please Review!

~SmileWave


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

* * *

Light is walking downstairs. He is really worried because L has been gone for two hours.

'_He has the right to be mad.. maybe he just needs his space_.'

Light checks his cell phone. No messages. He sighs and walks outside. He walks a block to the little café in the corner. He walks in. Light walks to the little table at the window. The waitress walks up.

Shes a blonde. Average height. Really pretty. You can tell she likes Light by the way she was blushing.

"Hi! May I take your order?"

"Uh..sure." he takes a quick glance at the menu and points at the first thing he saw. "I'll take this"

She writes it down. "Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, cutie." she winks. Light stares out the window and gets lost in thought.

_'I wonder what L's doing.. I miss him.. He probably won't forgive me.. I should've told him a while ago! Why didn't I? stupid! stupid! stupi-'_

"Hi there." Light snaps out of his thoughts. He looks up to see a tall, black haired man, and he's pretty good looking. "Is this seat taken?" he gestures to the seat.

"Not at all."

The guy sits down and smiles at Light. Light smiles back.

'_Who the heck is this?'_ Light thinks.

"I saw you sitting by yourself.. So.. My name is Mikami." he hold out his hand.

Light shakes it. "Light."

They got to know each other. Mikami shared some things about himself, then got Light to. Light didn't even think about L until Mikami said something.

"What were you thinking about earlier? You seemed really oblivious to your surroundings.. an earthquake could've happened and you wouldn't have noticed." he joked.

"Oh yeah. Haha. It's nothing, I'm just worried about something."

"Like..?"

"My..Friend. I think something happened to him. He's been gone for a few hours."

Something twinkles in Mikami's eyes, "I think that your friend is fine. It's only been a few hours.."

"Yeah.. True."

Mikami looks at Light. "You're a really cool person to hang out with. You want to do this some other time?"

Light hesitates. "uh.. Sure."

"Alrighty." Mikami's phone vibrates on the table. "Oh, I have to take this." he gets up and walks outside.

Light is a little curious because the name on the caller ID sounds familiar. Hmm..

'_Started with a B.. Hmm.. It's on the tip of my tongue_...' Light thinks. Mikami walks back in.

"Sorry, that was my friend."

"It's fine, what did you guys talk about?"

Mikami hesitates. "Er.. We have an.. Experiment at his house and he let's me know what's up."

"Oh, cool." Light says, feeling suspicious. "Maybe you can show me some time" he smiles.

Mikami smiles back. "You doing anything after this?"

"Yes, I have to go to work." Light lies.

"What do you do?"

"I help out with cases."

"Ah. Nice."

"Yeah."

Awkward silence..

..

"So I better get going." says Light.

"Oh okay. It was nice meeting you. See ya!" he smiles.

"Bye." Light walks out of the café.

Mikami watches as Light walks away.

"Soon.." he smiles evily.

* * *

L wakes up groggy, he's a little disoriented from the blow to the head. He opens his eyes and sees nothing but darkness. He realizes that he's blindfolded and tied up, with his hands behind his back. He feels someone's hand on his shoulder. L tenses.

"Kyahaha.. I finally have you, my love."

* * *

Authors note:

Oh noes! What's with Mikami? Does he have a plan? Who's his friend?

If you can guess right I'll add a scene of your choice. Just write your guess in the reviews :)

The scene of your choice can be anything. If it has nothing to do with the storyline ill make it it's own chapter! It can be random. Like something between L and Light or Whatever. I'll pm you if you guessed it. You don't have to do this xD idk I just want to.. Good luck to whoever participates!

Please review!

~SmileWave


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

**Alrighty! So Manga nerdette and JayLawliet818 answered right. Beyond Birthday is Mikami's friend! Congrats :) so as a reward, I wrote a scene for both of them. **

* * *

L is lying down in the bed while Light is doing something on his laptop. L is staring at the ceiling. L looks over his shoulder and sees that Light is really busy. Another flash of heat goes through L. His senses become more sensitive, his eyes dilate, his body feels more hot, but L becomes really still. Trying not to attract attention to himself. L growls in irritation.

Light hears the growl but pretends not to notice.

'_Whats with L? Oh wait! It might be... Ohhh...' he_ smirks.

"L? Can you come look at this?" Light asks, scrolling to something about the case, statistics or something.

"Okay." L gets up, stumbles a little while crawling across the bed, trying to make his boner less noticeable as possible. He gets to Light and sits next to him. He looks at the screen.

Light has something else in mind. He has a small smile while he puts the laptop on L's lap and 'accidentally' touches L's crotch. L hisses and his cat parts appear.

"Whoops, sorry L." Light tries not to smile. L glares at Light. Then he tackles Light to the floor, laptop forgotten.

"Oof!" Light's back hits the floor hard, and L is on top of him. L starts to grind his pelvis into Light's and L let's out a throaty moan. Light smiles and changes their position by putting L on his back as Light is pinning him. Light gives him a gentle kiss but then starts deepening it.

"L-Light..." L moans as Light strokes his ears. The delicious sounds L is making is both stroking Light's ego and making him more aroused. Light broke the kiss and starts to help L take his shirt off and throws it to the floor. Light does the same to L's trousers. Light practically rips his own clothes off, leaving both of them in their boxers. Light starts to let his hands roam L's body and L purrs.

"Light, please" L begs.

"Alright, my sweet little kitten." Light let's his hands wander to L's boxers when suddenly the door bursts open.

Its Matsuda, being his dumbass self.

"Hey guys! I just saw someth-" he gasps and his face reddens at the scene. "O-Oh! S-sorry! I'll j-just-"

"Matsuda, get out!" L says, irritated.

"Yes sir." he squeaks. Then he speed walks out.

L and Light look at each other.

"Continue later?" L asks.

"Yeah.. Huge boner kill."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Chapter 5**:

"Beyond."

"I finally have you! After all these years.." Beyond grins.

Beyond Birthday is this psychos name. He's been stalking L ever since L has been to Whammys. L and Beyond met, then Beyond started to follow L. It creeped L out a little bit.. But he didn't pay a lot of attention to it. It was until Beyond started dressing like L, and acting like him. Copying his mannerisms and such. Then L decide to take on a case and leave. A few days after L left he got an email saying that Beyond disappeared. He later found another email..

'_I found you._'

And that's when he finally pieced it together. L packed everything up and left. He left no traces behind and he never stays in one spot for too long. L made a mistake by staying at the headquarters for too long. Plus, he was also careless.

"Beyond, did you have to kidnap me?"

"Yes! Yes I had to. Otherwise.. Everyone would be in the way. Plus! I have a friend to help me with my goal." he lets his hands wander.

"B-Beyond.."

Beyond's phone rings. He sighs and checks the caller ID. "Speak of the devil."

He answers. "Yeah?... Okay, it's all good? No suspicion?...uh huh.. Yeah he's right here. You should come over...yeah..okay." he hangs up. "he's on his way."

"Can you take the blindfold off?"

"Not yet."

L hears footsteps.

A door opens.

"Hey, B"

"Hey. So everything went well?"

"According to plan. Light has no suspicion at all."

L's eyes widen under the blindfold. "Light?"

"Yeah! Your little boy toy. You see, I like Light. A lot. He doesn't know me but I first saw him in high school. To make the long story short, I've grown an obsession for him. And here I am."

L pieces it together. "So you and Beyond are helping each other. I see. And if Light starts looking for me?"

"I plan to distract him. Or come up with something saying that you told me that you left on a case or something like that."

"It won't work for long. Light is really smart, he'll catch on."

"Mhm, sure."

"I need to go do something. Come, Mikami, I need to discuss something with you."

"Alrighty."

They leave and lock the door. L feels his pocket. He maneuvers his head against the wall to lift the blindfold. He dials Light's number.

* * *

Light's cell phone starts ringing.

'_Ugh. It's four am..'_

"mm. Hello?" Light answers groggily.

"Light?" L.

"L?!"

"Yes.."

"L, it's been three days! Where are you?" Light says worriedly.

"Light, you recall how I left mad, right?"

"Yes."

"Yes.. Well.. I've been kidnapped by my stalker, Beyond. Remember him?"

Light gasps "Oh god! Are you okay?"

"Yes, he hasn't done anything to me yet.. His accomplice came and I only remember his name and voice, I'm blindfoldnowadays the moment. His name is M-Hold on. He's coming." Light hears rustling, then a slam.

"Oh L. You naughty boy. What have you been doing?" Beyond.

'_That bastard_.'

"Stay away from me!" L yells.

"But Lawlipop. I just want to show you how much I love you!"

'_Lawlipop_?'

"Get off!" you hear a thud and then a groan of pain.

"L, you shouldn't be kicking me. I'll show you.."

A minute of silence.

"Beyonds gone. I don't know how long. Light, I need you to track my phone. Please. Beyond isn't sane at all.." a pause. "and he's coming. With a.. N-Needle.."

"Oh Lawlipop. Look what I have!"

"K-Keep away from me! NO!"

"Stay still!"

"Get _OFF_!" some more rustling. Then a hiss.

a pause.. "Lawlipop? You have _cat ears_?"

* * *

Authors note:

Heres another chapter! Whoo hoo! School starting to make me tired as hell.

Anyways, JayLawliet818 and Mange nerdette, i hope you likes the chapter and the scene i wrote :)

Pleave review!

~SmileWave


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

* * *

"Lawlipop? You have _cat ears_?"

"What are you talking about?" L tries to play dumb. Then he gets really sleepy. His cat parts disappear. "What did you inject me with?" the cellphone forgotten.

"Just a little something to quiet you down. You need your beauty sleep, after all."

"Beyond, you won't get anything from doing this.." L says as his eyes get heavy.

"I got _you_." Beyond grins. Then L passes out. Beyond shifts L so that L is more comfortable.

"Hmmm... Cat ears? Does he have a tail as well? I'll have to find out.." he says, grinning.

* * *

Light drops the phone, shocked.

"That bastard! When I get my hands on him..." Light runs to Watari's room. "Watari!"

"Yes?" Watari says, looking up from his computer.

"I know where L is! He's with Beyond, and he figured out that L is a Neko!"

"Oh no.. Does L have his phone?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we can trace that I wherever Beyond is hiding him." Watari says, typing something into his laptop. Light nods and steps out of the room.

"Don't worry L.. I'm coming.. Whos the guy B is working with? Started With a M.. Wait.. B. Beyond Birthday.. M..Mikami." Light says, gasping in realization. "Mikami is helping him!" Light starts to get ready and glances at the clock. It's twelve in the afternoon. "Perfect."

Light walks out of the building.

* * *

Light smiles in relief but then loses color in his face when he sees Mikami sitting in the same spot they were in last time. He sits across from him.

"Hi, Light."

"Hi, Mikami."

"I already got your coffee for you."he says, smiling genuinely.

"Thanks." he says, not risking a drink. ' _Might be drugged_.' "Anyways, I'm curious about that experiment you told me about."

Mikami's eyes wander right. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I want to get my mind off of my friend.. He's been gone for quite some time.." Light says, watching Mikami closely.

Mikami fidgets and looks at the table, "Its just an experiment for college, nothing special."

"Can I see it?"

"Sorry, Light, but I can't allow you to."

"How come? I can probably help you with it.. I am pretty smart."

Mikami's phone starts ringing.

'_Beyond_..' Light thought with a glare.

"Sorry, but I have to take this.." Mikami steps outside and shuts the door, but not all the way. Light gets up and sneaks over there. Just so he can hear Mikami without being suspected..

"Hello?" Mikami answers. "...Is that so? Really?... Cat ears?."

_'L_'

"..a tail too?..Mhm... Okay I'll be on my way." Mikami hangs up. Light scrambles quickly to the table and pretends to be looking out the window.

"Sorry Light, but I have to go. My friend needs help, and you know how that goes." he laughs.

Light looks up and throws him a smile fake smile. "Oh no problem! I was about to go anyways."

"See ya!" Mikami walks out. Light watches him and sees that he didn't bring a car too.

'_So it's walking distance_..' Light gets up and starts to follow him. He hides behind a sign when he sees Mikami looking around. Then Mikami keeps walking and turns a corner. Light follows. Mikami knocks.

Light gasps when he sees Beyond answer the door. They exchange some words and Beyond let's Mikami in.

'_Ill never get over the fact that he looks exactly like L.._' Light thought. Light spots an open window and climbs in quietly_. 'How careless._' Light hears them.

"...Like a real cat.." Mikami.

"Yeah. You see how this effects him? Here, look." You hear some movement. Then a hiss.

"Stop! Get away from me!"

'_L!'_

"Interesting.."

"Oh, and how's that guy.. What's his face.. Raito?"

"He's good, suspects nothing."

"You won't get away with this.."

"I already have! Kyahaha. Now be a good pet and shut up." you hear a whimper.

Light grabs a hammer and holds it for dear life. He throws something else to make noise.

"Do you hear that..?"

"Yeah. Go check it out while I watch Lawlipop over here."

"Alright."

Light tightens his grip on the hammer, and he hides behind the door. A bead of sweat goes down the side of his face. His heart starts pounding even more when he hears footsteps coming closer.

Mikami steps through the doorway.

And guess what?

Light swings.

* * *

Authors note:

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in like a week. In been sick and school is bleh. I've been tired lately. Well, everyone is xD.

Iv been browsing the Internet for a wig. I'm going to cosplay as L for Halloween. And I want it to be perrrrfect xD wish me luck.

Love you lots!

Review?

~SmileWave


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

* * *

Light swings.

He hits Mikami on the side of his head and knocks him out. He lands onto the floor with a thud. Light let's out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He walks, quiet as a mouse, into the room. He gasps.

The room is small, not so small, but bit the size of an average bedroom. The room looks like it hasnt been cleaned in years, the wall paint is coming off, and its an ugly color. L is sitting on the bed in his usual crouch.. with a collar chaining him to the bed, like some animal. L's eyes are glazed over and he's staring out into nothing. Light steps forward and throws the hammer somewhere.

"L?"

Nothing.

Light starts to walk to him, but before he can get close enough to touch him, he hears a door close.

"How you liking my new pet? Cute hm? Kyahaha."

Light freezes. "Beyond.." he turns around, livid, "What have you done to him?! Chaining him up like an animal! What's the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Well, to answer your questions.." smartass eh? "One, I've been experimenting ever since I found out he's a Neko. Two, a lot of things are wrong with me." he smiles a shit eating smile.

"W-Why is he like this?"

"I first used a shock collar on him, to make him obey. But then he wouldn't stop whimpering.. So I gave him catnip to shut him up." B says. "And you're here.. Too bad Mikami isn't awake, hm? So, Yagami, you here to take L away from me again?!" Beyond walks up to Light and slams him against the wall, holding him about a foot off the ground. "Well, too bad. Little Kira. That's right, I know because I have the eyes. Born with them. So I'll just do L a little favor and get rid of you, so he can be happy with me." he wraps his hands around Light's neck and starts to squeeze.

"B-beyond...you...bastard.."

Light says, clawing at Beyonds arms.

"How does it feel, little Kira? Having your life taken away by someone you don't even know?" his grin gets wider. "and by the way, L isn't aware of his surroundings when he's in this state.. Makes me just wanna break him."

Light feels his body warm up in fury. He swings his legs and kicks Beyond in his crotch. Beyond let's go and drops to his knees in pain.

"Cheap shot, Yagami."

"Yeah, well.." Light flips his hair and walks over to L.

"L?" he puts his hand on L's cheek. Then he sees the state he's in.

L's eyes are dialated and blank. His hair is even more untamed than usual, and he barely moved a muscle since he got here, but all of that changed when Light says

L's name again.

"L?" L snaps out of his trance, his eyes back to normal. His eyes widen.

"L-Light?"

"L." Light sighs in relief. He hugs L and pulls back. "Are..Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I think so.. I-" L gets cut of when all of the sudden he feels unbearable pain. "Ah!"

"L!" Light's heart breaks.

"That's what Lawlipop gets for being naughty." Beyond says. Light forgot about Beyond, damn. L relaxes and is panting, trying to catch his breath. Light turns around to see beyond holding a remote.

"The shock collar?"

"Yep! And you can't take it off! Only I can, with MY fingerprint." Beyond grins evilly. "Now, we can do this the easy way. Or the hard way." Beyond steps forward. Light puts himself protectively in front on L. Beyond grabs Light and hurls him across the room. Light hits the wall and is dazed for a little. He doesn't notice Beyond coming towards him with a knife. Beyond pulls him up and slams him against the wall. He puts the knife to Light's throat.

"Any last words?"

"Go to hell!" Light spat. Beyond smirks and raises his arm to stab Light. Light closes his eyes.

Nothing happens.

Light opens his eyes to see L on top of Beyond. The headboard isn't connected to the bed anymore, but still connected to L. They roll around when Beyond uses the chain to his advantage and wraps it around L's torso to trap him. Beyond nips at L's neck.

L's eyes widen. "Get off!"

Light tackles Beyond to the floor and spots the hammer he had earlier. He reaches for it. Beyond snarls and flips them, so Beyond is now pinning Light.

"You little shit." Beyond punches Light in the face. Then Beyond collapses on him.

Light pushes him off and sees L holding the hammer in his hand behind B. Poor L looks exhausted.

"L..."

"Light.." L passes out.

"L!" Light starts to panic.

_No.. Calm down_.. Light thinks to himself. He looks around and goes through B's pockets to find a cell phone. He dials Watari's number.

_"Yes? Who's this?"_

"It's Light! I found L! He passed out and Beyond is here too. We need to take L to the hospital!"

_"I have backup on the way." _

"How soon?!"

"_Should be there by now."_

Light hears the sirens. "Alright. Thanks." he hangs up. Matsuda runs in.

"FREEZE MOTHERFUKAS!" he yells, holding a gun. Light sweat drops.

"Hurry up and arrest him!" he gestures towards B. He grabs Beyond's hand and uses it to take the collar off. He picks L up, bridal style, and runs outside. He spots his dad.

"Dad! We need to get to the hospital!" he puts L in the back seat and climbs in. Mr. Yagami nods and drives so fast that you wouldn't believe it.

Light runs in. "I need a doctor! Now!" a doctor comes and puts L into a hospital bed, he rolls L away. Light can only look after L and hope that he's okay.

"Please be okay.."

* * *

Authors note:

Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in like a week!You know how it goes. Plus I'm writing some other one shots and stuff that my friends are requesting. School has been a little bleh since I missed two days, I have a shit load of work to make up. Why am i ranting? I dunno.. Maybe it's the heat, I feel like I lost twenty pounds from sweating. Ew.

I didn't read it over, sorry if there are errors.

...so if u need me I'll be in my closet hiding from the sunlight.

Review? *Uses L's puppy dog eyes.*

~SmileWave


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

* * *

Light has been sitting in the waiting room for hours. Praying that L is okay and not severely hurt.

He starts pacing again, in front of Watari.

Watari has a serious expression on his fa- well..he always does, he also looks worried.

"Light, you should sit down and rest. It won't do you any good if you keep worrying." Watari says.

Light stops pacing, "I know, but L is in there.. And he's injured! I don't know what that sick bastard has done to h- I need to go to the restroom, be right back." Light doesn't wait for an answer and starts waking down the hallway. He turns a corner and goes into the restroom. He looks at himself in the mirror and his eyes widen.

His hair is all messy, it has never been this messy.. Almost as worse as his bed head. He looks like he has bags under his eyes, not as worse as L's, but they're still there. His shirt is all wrinkled, and some how his shirt isn't buttoned right.

_Oh yeah.. I was in a rush_.. Light thought, fixing his shirt.

Light splashes water on his face and quickly wipes it with a paper towel. He feels his mind clear.

_I should probably grab something to eat.. I wonder if Watari wants anything._

Light leaves the restroom and goes to find Watari sitting in a chair and his head leaning on the wall. Light looks at him closer, Watari's sleeping.

Light whips out a piece of paper and writes him a note.

'**I went to go grab something to eat. I'll bring you something. I have my phone with me.**

**-Light**.'

Light walks down the hallway and into the elevator. He's sharing it with someone who has a hat and jacket on. The hood is hiding the persons face, giving an unapproachable vibe. Light goes into the corner of the elevator- as far away from the person as possible. The elevator opens and the man wait for Light to walk out. Light shrugs it off and walks to the cafeteria, which is not too far from the elevator.

* * *

L's eyes open. He squints when he sees the bright light from the lights in the ceiling. His eyes widen in panic.

_Where am i?! Is he- is he still here.._

L starts to sit up.

Watari notices L. He gets up from the chair and gently pushes L back onto the bed.

"L , its me, you're okay. Do you know where you are?" Watari says, concerned.

L takes a deep breath and looks around the room. The room is plain, and there are no windows, there is a little television hooked up in the top left corner of the room. L sees that he has IVs in his hand, and that he is in a hospital gown. He looks at Watari.

"I am in the hospital.. How long have I been asleep?" L asks.

"Only a few hours, do you remember what has happened?" Watari has a worried expression.

"I.. I remember.. Hmm... Light and Beyond.. They were fighting.. Then i saw black..And that's all I remember" L says, furrowing his nonexistent eyebrows. He lifts a hand to scratch the back of his head. "I need to use the restroom." he starts getting up.

Watari gently holds l down, "Hold on, you have a few injuries, and some bruising. I'll have to help you up." Watari moves the bed rail and unplugs the machine that is connected to L.

"Wheres Light..?" L asks, panicking a little.

"He went to go grab a bite to eat. Hell be back in a little bit." Watari helps L out of the bed and lets L lean on him for support. He helps L walk across the room and takes him to the doorway of the restroom, dragging the machine with him.

"You okay here? Or do you still need some help?"

"I can manage." L says, in his monotone voice. Watari nods andgoes to organize L's hospital food tray.

_CRASH_

Watari runs to the bathroom, where he sees the mirror cracked, and L clutching the sink, shivering. There are pieces of the mirror on the floor and his hand is bleeding.

"L..?" Watari walks in and rubs L's back, gently. L flinches a little.

"Sorry Watari.. I don't know what's happening.. I thought I saw Beyond.." L says, eyes glazed over.

"L, it's okay.. You've been through a lot.."

"Watari?" says a voice, Lights voice.

"In here, Light."

* * *

Light walks into the room. He puts Wataris's lunch onto a chair next to the hospital bed.

"Watari?" Light calls out.

"In here, Light." Watari says from the bathroom. Light walks in and freezes at the doorway. His stomach drops at the sight of L. He hasn't been able to see L at all- ever since he got to the hospital.

L's has bandages wrapped around his neck. L looks so frail in the hospital gown. L has bandages on his right leg, his left arm, gashes on his face, and who knows what's under the gown. L looks so exhausted, his hair is still the same, but a little bit messier. L bags are more prominent than usual. L was grabbing onto the bathroom sink, and Watari is comforting L. L looks up, his eyes widening.

Something.. There was something in L's eyes.. That Light did not like.

Not one bit.

_I'm going to KILL the bastard_.. Light thinks venomously.

* * *

Authors note:

Here you go! Another chappie. I don't know when I'll be finishing up Neko L, but I'll just keep updating whatever story. Like.. All That We Need, Let's play with L and Light!.. And such.

I didn't re read it.. Sorry if there are errors.

What do you think about this chapter?

Review?

It encourages me a lot! :) I always smile when I read these good reviews. It lights up my whole day.

~SmileWave


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

* * *

Its been a few days since that incident in the bathroom. L is getting better, he is able to look at himself through the mirror. It seems like he isn't letting what happened get to him. L is acting like his old self. Well, Light wasn't expecting that but it's L, and L has seen many traumatizing things about cases and such.. Plus, Light still doesn't know much about L's childhood.

L got discharged from the hospital and Light helped L get into the headquarters. L has his right arm around the back of Light's neck and is leaning on him. They walk in and the task force is waiting for him.

"Welcome back, L!" the task force greeted him. L looks up, in shock. He didn't expect the task force to know about what happened. Let alone welcome him home. L looks at everyones faces. Mr. Yagami is smiling genuinely at him. Matsuda has that dumb grin on his face. Mogi, and Aizawa are smiling too, they are both usually serious. L couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me.. Thank you.." L says, looking at the floor. Watari comes in with some bags from the hospital. Light helps L upstairs and gets him to bed. Light starts to put away some clothes from the hospital. L looks at Light through his bangs.

"L-ight.." L says, voice breaking a little. Light stops what he's doing and looks at L. Alarmed at the tone of L's voice.

"L..? You okay?"

L looks up through guarded eyes, L hasn't forgotten about what they had talked about before he left. The reason why L left the headquarters in the first place. Light's eyes widen in realization.

L gets up and walks towards Light, slowly. Still trying to get used to how his body is bruised and such. Light stays in the same spot, and unconsciously holds his breath. Light's heart starts to beat fast. L stops right in front of Light, still keeping eye contact. Then he wraps his arms around Light's torso and hugs him.

"L..?" Light says, hugging L back.

"Light.. I don't care if you're Kira anymore.. I-I _love_ you." L murmers, his face against Light's chest and his eyes tearing up a little. Light runs his hand through L's hair, in a soothing manner.

"Thank you, L. I want you to know that I realize that what I've done was wrong..and that I love you too." Light stops petting L's hair and puts a finger under L's chin to make him look up. Light smiles reassuringly and kisses him. "How bout we take a bath?"

"O-Okay.." L says, blushing a little. Light walks into the restroom and sets up the bath, and pours some lavender bath salt into the tub. Then he grabs L's signature long white sleeved T-shirt with baggy jeans, and some kick back clothes for himself. He sets them down on the counter and checks the temperature of the water. Just right. He grabs some towels and sets them next to the clothes.

"L! The bath is ready!" Light calls out.

"Coming!"

Light starts to take his clothes off. He takes off his shirt and starts to unbuckle his pants when he hears a gasp. Light turns around.

L didnt realize that he made a noise, and when he did it was too late. He blushes in embarrassment because he still gets nervous whenever he's with Light. Seeing Light stripping...

Light smirks. "L? Do you need help with your clothes?" _Deja vu_.. Light thought

"Just my shirt." L says, looking at anything but Light. Light helps L shrug out of his shirt. Then Light takes off his jeans and boxers, same with L, but L quickly climbs into the tub. Light climbs in as well.

L can feel his body relax to the warm sensation of the bath. He sighs and leans his head back. Light pours water on his head, and L's head as well. L squeaked in surprise because he didn't see that coming. Now L's hair is shaggy and a little flatter instead of his usual gravity-defying spikes. L's skin is starting to get flushed from the hot bath water, and Light scrubs some shampoo into L's hair.

"You don't have to.." L started to protest, but Light interrupted.

"It's okay, I want to." Light smiles. Light started to massage L's head and L starts purring. His cat ears appear. Light smiles and started stroking the ears, cleaning behind them, which makes L purr louder. Light rinses out his hair and ears. Light scrubs his hair as well and rinses.

L grabs his sponge and starts to scrub his body. He faces away from Light, so his back is towards him, in order to hide the fact that he's blushing. L starts scrubbing at his torso.

Light starts applying conditioner to L's hair. L stops what he's doing so he can stay still.

_Mmmmm... I love it when he touches me._. L thinks, blushing, _although, I'll never admit that._

Then out of nowhere, Light's hand pops in and takes the sponge, and starts to clean his back. Light puts his head on L's shoulder.

"I love it when you blush like that." Light whispers huskily.

L's face became redder, and his ears twitch, "L-Light.."

Light turns L around and puts his lips against L's.

* * *

Light wakes up to find L sleeping peacefully. L looks like an angel, with his face relaxed, and his raven-black hair sprawled around his face and framing it.

Light smiles and carefully gets out of bed, so he doesn't wake him. Light walks downstairs into the kitchen. Light walks through the kitchen door and meets Watari. Watari seems to be setting up a tray full of food. Breakfast, like pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and.. There's some cake, for L. Light looks at Watari and smiles.

"Good morning, Watari."

"Good morning Light." Watari sits on a stool. "Light, I want to inform you of a very important date.."

Light grabs some orange juice from the fridge, "Oh? What is it?"

"L's birthday."

Light eyes widen "It's coming up? Awesome! When? I need to make plans f-"

"It's on Halloween." Watari interrupts. "He has never celebrated it before.. So if you make plans, don't worry. He won't suspect anything. I'll be more than willing to help you."

"Oh.. Really? Never? How old will he be?" he sets his cup of orange juice down.

"He will be twenty-four."

"Twenty-four? Wow.. He's so young.." Light says, sitting next to Watari. Orange juice forgotten. "He's sleeping right now. I should go back incase he wakes up. I'll let you know if I'll do something." Light says, walking up the stairs.

"Okay, bye Light."

"Bye."

Light reached their room and opens it to see L waking up.

_Just in time_..

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Light grins while flopping down next to L, wrapping his arms around him.

"Oh, Light-kun! Morning, how long have I been out?" L says, rubbing his eyes awake.

"Not long." he kisses L's cheek. "C'mon, let's go eat breakfast." he says, getting off the bed and waiting for L.

L climbs out of bed and stretches. His back cracks a million times and he goes back to his signature slouch. He chuckles at Light facial expression.

They walk downstairs and is met with a tray full of food. L's stomach rumbles, and L blushes in embarrassment. L grabs his cake.

_I wonder if I should dress up for Halloween.. It will give me a chance to put these cat parts to good use_.. L thinks, _hmm.._

L is staring out into space while Light smiles and starts planning L's special day.

* * *

Authors note:

Theres another chapter! Woot! :) sorry if there are mistakes ._.

Now, I'm bored, so..

I will include a karaoke scene, I won't tell you when or what song, but I'm going to ask you this.

**Who do you think I'm going to have sing?**

L or Light?

**What do you think L is going to dress up as?**

If you can answer one of these and guess right- I will write you a scene of your choice! Same rules apply from last time. And now you know I'm not kidding since Iv done itonce already xD

Good luck to whoever participates!

Also,

if you have read "All that we need" should I have Light enroll in the high school as a teacher, or a student? For when he goes back in time..

Review?

~SmileWave


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

**Alrighty, so DragonisNight, FumyaHero, and JayLawliet818 guessed and got a question right. So as a reward, I wrote them each a scene.**

**Warning: some yaoi man on man action xD **

* * *

Light is on his laptop at his desk and notices L bringing pillows up the stairs, a few at a time. He's taken them from different rooms throughout the building, but Light doesnt think much of it.

_I wonder what he's doing_... Light thinks. He finishes his essay on his laptop, and saves it. He closes his laptop and walks upstairs to their bedroom. His eyes widen.

L has definitely done something with the pillows that Light didn't expect. He expected L to be making a little fort or something, because L can be childish in his own ways.

But..

L filled the entire bed with a mess of fluffy pillows. To the point where he's buried in there and you can only see his cat ears and tail stick out. Light slowly walks up to the bed.

"Uh.. L?" Light says hesitantly. L's head pops out of the mess. L seems more alert, as if waiting for something to happen. L's ears point up in alarm.

L blinks, "Yes, Light-kun?"

"Can you remove some of these pillows? I'm tired and I want to go to bed.." Light says, about to pick pillows off the bed.

L grabs Light's wrist, "I apologize Light-kun, but I cant allow that to happen."

Light raises a perfect brow, "Oh really? Is this much necessary? And why are you even doing this?"

L just buries himself back into the pillows and sighs, "I neeeeed themmm, and yessss it's necessaarryy." he says childishly.

"And where am I suppose sleep? Hmm?" Light snaps.

L starts to feel his eyes water at Lights tone, "Look, Light, if you are going to be snappy, then just go sleep on the couch." L hisses.

Light shakes his head, "You know what? Fine. Good night." Light walks downstairs, frustrated.

Light is met with an amused Watari, who has some sheets with him. Light narrows his eyes, "You find this amusing? How come?"

Watari has a small smile on his face, "Do you know why L is acting like this?"

"No, do you think I do?" Light says, setting up the couch. Once he's done, he sits down and turns the t.v on. Watari sits next to Light

"Light, he's like that because of his instincts. He's carrying a baby, remember? And he has cat genes in him, so he has instincts to nest, I'm sure he doesn't mean to be like that." Watari explains.

Understanding sweeps across Light's face, "Oh.."

"How about you get a good nights sleep. Hm? Talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight." Watari gets up and leaves the room.

_I'll talk to L in the morning_.. Light thinks, feeling guilty. Light turns off the lights and takes his pants off. He gets under the covers and goes to sleep.

A few minutes later, right when Light was about to go into deep sleep, he hears a noise. He sits up quickly and sees a shadow.

"Who's there?"

"It's just me, Light."

"L?"

"Yeah..." you hear a sniffle.

"L? Are you cryi- you okay? Come here." Light scoots over. L climbs next to Light.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier." L says, sobbing into his hands. "I don't know what came over m-"

"L, it's okay. It's fine. It's because you're carry our child, and it's normal. I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." Light interrupts. He hugs L and pats his back in a soothing gesture.

"B-But- mmph!" L doesn't finish because Light kisses him. They deepen the kiss and L moans. They break apart, both panting.

Light grabs L and pulls him so that he is straddling Light, facing him. Light can feel L's hard arousal.

"L-Light.." L mewls. Light smiles and takes pulls L's shirt up, showing his stomach. Light pinches L's nipples and L moans.

Light stops and takes L's pants off, followed by his boxers. L hisses when he feels the cold air touch his arousal. Light grinds against it, making L give a throaty moan. Light takes off his boxers, then grabs L's erection and his as well. He strokes both of theirs at the same time.

"Ha.. Mm.. Light! Yes!" L pants. "Touch me more."

Light smiles and goes faster. He does that until they both reach their climax.

"Light!"

"L!"

They both lay there until they calm down from their high and they fall asleep.

**The next morning.**

The task force walks in grumpy.

"Ugh, my neck is really stiff." Aizawa complains.

"Mine too, what happen to all of the damn pillows?" Mogi says.

L and Light completely ignore them, trapped in their own world. Smiling and cuddling with each other on the couch.

"I love you." says Light.

"I love you too" L kisses Light on the lips.

* * *

L sits next to Light in his usual crouch on the couch, scrolling through the information on the Kira case while Light is flipping through channels on the television. He comes across football. Light stays on the channel.

L looks up, "Oh look. England is playing against someone." he wiggles his toes and puts the laptop aside.

Light crosses his legs and flips his hair, "Oh really?" he looks interested to see how this goes. He looks at L.

L has a thumb to his lips and has his wide, dark eyes gazing intently at the screen. England is behind three points.

"C'mon.." L mumbles.

_L? A fan of football_? Light thinks, _well.. It is England playing.._

England makes a few more touchdowns, "Finally." L mutters.

**Thirty minutes later..**

"HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?" L asks, astonished, "There was an opportunity for a score! How?"

Light just stays silent. Watching the game.

_And here's an L, in it's habitat. Shhh.. Don't want to disturb it.._ Light thinks to himself. Light lost track of which one is which. Light doesn't know the colors of the team, of course L would know. Right?

"TOUCHDOWN! Light-kun, look! England won!" L fist pumps.

"Yaaaayyyyyyy..."Light says, not interested. Except for the detectives unusual behavior.

L calms down. "Light, we must never speak of this."

Light smirks, "Or what?"

L just silently states at Light with a look that says 'Im-L-and-I-can-do-whatever-it-takes-to-make-your- life-hell' look.

"Er.. Okay Ryuzaki.."

* * *

Light walks up to L, with his hands behind his back. L notices.

"Light-kun? What's behind your back?" L asks, curious.

Light smiles and reveals a big box wrapped in cake print wrapping paper and with a bow on top.

"Happy birthday, L"

L looks at Light, eyes widening and stinging. How.. How did he know? He actually got me something..?

L takes the gift and unwraps it, carefully. Revealing a cake that says 'Happy Birthday, L! Love you. ~Light'

L puts the cake down and hugs Light. "Thank you, no one besides Watari gives me anything.. Or even knows of my birthday.."

"Oh, theres more." Light says. He pulls L up and picks him up bridal style goes up stairs, into the bedroom. He throws L onto the bed.

"Oof!" then Light stands at the edge of the bed. Light takes off his shirt, and L's eyes widen.

"L..." Light crawls towards him, seductively. He makes it to L and he pins L to the headboard.

"Take me."

L takes off his shirt and pounces on Light. He pins Light to the bed. L starts kissing Light's neck, which makes Light moan. Light hurriedly takes his pants off. Leaving him only in his boxers. L takes his pants off as well and ravishes Light.

(A/N: I'll leave the rest to your imagination xD)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Light is talking on the phone with Watari, but L isn't paying attention. "Yeah.. On his b-yes... Yes.. For some fun.. Uh huh.. Okay, good bye." Light hangs up.

"Mm, who was that?" L says, mouth full of cake.

"A colleague." Light lies. "Be right back, I have to do something real quick." Light goes downstairs to the task force.

"Hey Light!" greets Matsuda.

"Hey." Light smiles, "Can everyone pay attention real quick? I need to talk to you guys about something."

Everyone stops what their doing and look up.

"Son?" Light's father says, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that L's birthday is coming up and I want to plan something fun for him. He's never celebrated his birthday before."

"Oh it is?! When?" Says Matsuda.

"Halloween."

Silence.

"It somehow.. Suits him.." says Aizawa.

"Yeah." agrees Mogi.

"What are we doing for L's birthday?"

"I say we go to a Halloween party at a club and live a little." Light says boldly.

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" Matsuda smiles.

"Hmm.. Yeah. Okay Light." agrees Mr. Yagami.

"Is everyone going to be there?" Light looks at Mogi and Aizawa. They nod. "Okay."

Light smiles, _it's going to be perfect_!

* * *

Authors note:

I know, it's been about a day xD

And it's my first time writing something so detailed, so please be gentle ._.

Next time I update will be the deadline for the guessing game thingy. Who knows? I could update tomorrow or the next day, or next week. I don't know,I upload whenever. xD

I hope you guys enjoyed your scenes .-. I tried.

Sorry if there are mistakes.

Review?

~SmileWave


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

* * *

L takes a deep breath. His birthday is in four minutes and twenty-two seconds. He will be twenty-four.

L has his phone between his thumb and forefinger, ready to call and talk on the phone.

'_Errr.. Should I be doing this?_' L asks himself hesitantly. L ponders but then dials and calls before he changes his mind.

Ring ring.

"Hello?" says a groggy voice.

"Hello Matsuda, it's L. Listen.. I need to ask you a favor."

Matsuda wakes up immediately, L never asks for favors, "Hi L! And you can count on me. What is it?"

"Matsuda, I need..."

* * *

Light wakes up in the morning to find L sleeping in his desk chair, in his sitting position with his head being supported by his knees. Light shakes L awake.

"Five more minutes..." L says groggily. L starts to fall asleep again.

Light smiles, "Oh, okay, so no cake for you..."

'_Wait for it_.'

L snaps his head up, fully awake, and alert, "Cake?"

Light chuckles and leans down to kiss L, "Happy birthday."

L smiles.

Light smiles back, "L. We have to go investigate a club about this case Iv been reading. We have to go tonight."

L snaps back to business, "Okay Light-kun. I'll go take a shower real quick."

"Okay."

L gets up and grabs another pair of the same outfit, a towel, and walks into the restroom. As soon as he hears the water running, he whips out his cell phone and calls the task force to make sure that everything is going as planned.

Light sits down, on the couch downstairs, and thinks to himself.

_Hmm.. I don't really know much about L.. Maybe I should ask_

L comes downstairs and checks something on his laptop.

"Hey, L?"

"Yes Light?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"W..What was your childhood like? Your family?"

L freezes. His eyes widen. He turns and looks at Light.

Light's eyes widen, and he bites his lip nervously.

"Y-You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I-I was just curious." Light says, looking away.

L's face softens and he walks towards Light. He sits next to Light on the couch and faces him.

"Light, it's okay. I will tell you. Now, where to begin.." L looks up at the ceiling, thinking hard. "Ah, okay. I was born at a run down hospital in England, I wasn't expected to live. I was really small and born two weeks early. The nurses were amazed that I survived. My mother and father weren't really together, but they stayed together through it all. We lived at a house near a lake, so no one would bother us.."

Light is staring at L, taking in how L feels about his past. L continues.

"My mother... They say that I have the same pale skin as her.. And that I resemble my father a lot. Like my hair, eyes..One day, my mother got up and left.. No goodbye. I think I was eight at the time..." L looks down sadly. He wiggles his toes. "My father snapped, he became an alcoholic. His anger was aimed at me. Saying how it was all my fault because I was born. That I'm a waste of space.. Just another mouth to feed.." L's eyes are glazed over.

_"You will always be a useless, waste of space!" He grips L's arms tightly._

"W-Waste.. Of.. And he would hit me.."

_"You better keep your mouth shut and do as i say!" Hit._

_"You little shit!" Slap._

_"Fucking piece of trash. Just like your whore of a mother!" Kick._

"..starve me..."

_"Dad? C-Can i please have something to eat? Im hungr-"_

_"Shut up! Nothing but a burden." he grabs L and throws him in his room, and closes the door. L sits there in the dark, sobbing_.

"..He was also the one who would sell me so that scientists can do experiments on me... But I didn't think.." his voice trails off. L's eyes look like they're on the verge of tears. Light grabs L and hugs him. L jumps from the sudden action but hugs back.

"L, I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry.."

"It's okay, Light. It's over and done with. Want to hear the good parts?" L says, smiling softly.

Light smiles.

L continues, "Then, when I couldn't take it anymore, when I was nine or ten, I ran away. Kept running until my feet couldn't handle moving anymore. I was laying on a bench when Watari found me. He was walking and he saw me..."

_L is laying down on the bench where people would wait for the bus. He is lying on his back, gazing up at the sky, exhausted. A man was walking but then spots L. He looks at him in confusion, but starts walking towards him._

_L looks up. His eyes widen and starts to panic a little._

Is this man a friend of my fathers?

_The man, who is wearing glasses and has white hair, stops. L evaluates him._

_He seems nice enough.._

_The man kneels in front of L, he smiles. "Hello, my name is Quillish Whammy, you may call me Watari."_

_L looks at him, sits up and positions himself in his crouch._

_"Hello, Watari. My name is L. You may call me Ryuzaki."_

_"Why are you out alone? Where are your parents?"_

_L looks away and stares at the floor "..."_

_Watari spots a few of L's bruises. "Ryuzaki.."_

_"Please."_

_"Pardon?"_

_"please don't take me back there.. I can't- I can't take it anymore...it's my father.."_

_"I won't.. I'll get the authorities, and I'll take him to court for his actions."_

_"Okay, thank you, Watari." L hugs Watari's leg because he's so short._

_"Now, where do you live?"_

_"I live by the house near the lake."_

_"Okay, you hungry?" L nods. "I'll be right back. Wait here."_

_L nods. Watari gets up and walks to a stand to buy food_.

"It was okay.. I felt hope.. Until.."

_L swings his feet and then sees a shadow towering over him._

_"Hm..?" L looks up, he trembles._

_"You little bastard. Think you can run off, hm? I'll show you." L's father grabs L by the hair and drags him onto the sidewalk and towards his car._

_"Dad! Stop! Youre hurting me!"_

_"Shut up!" he throws L inside. L looks out the window and sees Watari running towards the car. "Ryuzaki!"_

_The dad smirks and jumps into the car. He drives away._

Light gasps in horror, "oh my god! How cruel! I can't believe that you went through so much.."

L shrugs. "It gets better.. Then.."

_L was shivering in his corner, in his room. He can barely move since his father punished him for running away. L's body has to be covered in bruises and a busted lip. L can barely contain his sobs._

_Why.. Why do I have to live like this?_

_Just then, his father barges in, "You. Don't you dare make a noise. Someone's coming."_

_L nods_

_His dad shuts his door._

_You hear movement on the other side, then a greeting, "Hello. Mr. Lawliet is it?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You may call me Roger, I am here to check up on your son, I was sent by Watari."_

Watari?!

_"I don't have a son, you must be mistaken.."_

_You hear another pair of footsteps._

_"He's lying. I saw him drag his son here." it's Watari. "now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, which is it, Mr. Lawliet?"_

_"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."_

_L tries to get up but can't, his legs hurt so much. He accidentally let's out a whimper._

_"What was that?"_

_"Oh, um.. Hey- what you doing?!"_

_Watari opens the door, and gasps at L's state._

_"ARREST HIM!" he yells._

_Mr. Lawliet tries to make a run for it, but was knocked to the floor and arrested._

_"It's going to be okay now.. You're safe." Watari says, picking L up._

"..and then he took me to the Whammy house, an orphanage for gifted children and here I am." L smiles.

Light tackles L and kisses him. "L, I'm so sorry about your childhood.. If I can get my hands on that little Bastar-"

"Light, it's okay. Now, how about that investigation?" L says, smiling. He gets up and starts walking to their room to change.

Light smiles and follows after L.

* * *

Authors note:

Its Friday! Woot! I got to upload another chapter!

What should Light dress up as for Halloween? I'm stuck in that xD

Sorry if this chapter is depressing or bad or something. I wants to get L's past in here..

Review?

~SmileWave


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

* * *

Light grabs his costume and goes to the bathroom. He changes into a vampire costume. His costume is a gothic style, he has a dark red undershirt, probably silk. He has one of those fancy fabric thing at his neck, you know, for rich people? They both cling to his body nicely, and he has long white sleeves with the shirt. He has black dress pants and a matching coat to go along with it.

To piece it together, he has a cane for accessory. Light adds fake fangs along with the look, they look extremely realistic. Light messes up his hair a little to give it that sexy, messy dirty look. He added some shadows on his face with some makeup. Just a little. Light walks out of the bathroom to L, who is looking Light over.

"How do I look?" Light asks, spinning slowly.

"You look very..."

"Very..?"

_Sexy. Hot. Gorgeous_. "Appealing." L says, blushing.

Light smiles, "Thank you. Now go change into yours."

L looks up at Light, "Okay... But don't laugh at me."

Light chuckles, and then smiles genuinely, "Why would I laugh? It's Halloween, and your _birthday_. Go change!"

L grabs a plastic bag and walks into the bathroom.

"I hope he likes it.." L whispers, as he's pulling out his costume.

* * *

Light is waiting patiently, texting Matsuda.

**Is everything going as planned? **

**Ya. ~Matsui**

**Okay, we'll be there in a little bit, L's putting his costume on.**

**Omg I cnt wait ~Matsui**

Light sighs at the way Matsuda texts.

**Yes. I wonder what it is.. Here he comes. Talk to you later.**

**Kk ~Matsui**

"How do I look?"

Light looks up and gasps.

As if it's the first time he's seen him.

L is wearing a costume all right. His costume has a tight-fitting black long sleeved shirt, and some black skinny jeans to go along with it. His shirt is shredded a little bit and it shows off L's pale, slender stomach. His jeans are a little shredded to. It's as if wolverine came in and shredded them with his claws.

But what really got to Light, was the spiked collar that L is wearing. It has a little bit of chain connected to it, giving L that wild, sexy look. L is also wearing his ears and tail, he cut a hole in his jeans for the tail. L doesn't do anything to his hair, which compliments the look.

Wild. Untamed. Fucking _sexy_.

L's tail twitches, "Light?" he says, looking at the floor and scratching the back of his head with his right hand, trying to distract himself from Light staring.

"L."

".."

"..you look fucking _sexy_. Wow, I never expected you to wear something like this! You look really _really_ good. Sexy. Did I already say that?"

L is blushing, "Thanks Light.. I wanted to surprise you."

"You definitely surprised me."

"So.. Uh.. Meow."

Light chuckles, "C'mon, let's go to the club." he holds out his hand.

L takes it. He smiles. They walk out the door into the parking lot. L starts to look back and remember what he did to do this.

_"Matsuda, I need to get a Halloween costume.. And I want to look... Good. Something for my cat parts to take part of." L says over the phone._

_"Okay! We can go shipping this weekend! I'll help you out. So you want Light to help?"_

_"No. I don't even want Light to know what type of costume I'm going to wear."_

_"Okay."_

_They spent another hour talking about what would fit L's body and what would suit him. After that, they created a vison of the masterpiece and made it reality._

* * *

L and Light walk into the club, and are instantly surrounded by the loud, blaring music. It's ry crowded and there's people dancing on the dance flood. There is also a stage. L is curious why, strippers? Light is still holding onto L's hand and is leading L somewhere.

"Light?"

"I have a surprise for you."

They are walking through the crowd, L jumps and his face is red. Light stops and frowns, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing."

"Ryuzaki."

"..Someone just groped my behind."

Light frowns and his eyes blaze with anger, "Next time that happens, I'm going to remove their hand from their body myself _personally_ and with a _smile_." he promises.

L smiles, "Thanks Light."

Light smiles back and leads L to a hallway. The hall has a few doors that look the same, but Light leads him to the second door to the right. He opens the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYUZAKI!"

L stands there in the doorway, shock clear on his face. The whole task force is there. Everyone. L spots Watari, who is bringing out a big birthday cake. The task force is staring at the way L is dressed.

L walks in, blushing, "Thank you so _so_ much for this. I didn't see it coming at all. Thank you for this, this is my first time doing something for my birthday. It means so much to me." L addresses everyone, with a smile on his face, "Is there any other surprises I should be aware of?" L looks at Light. Light puts his hands up in surrender.

"Not that I know of."

"Let's open presents!" Matsuda suggests.

"Presents?" L asks in shock.

Light grabs L's hand and pushes him into a chair. Matsuda brings up his present, "here Ryuzaki, happy birthday." L unwraps and stares what he sees.

A stuffed animal. A black cat.

Matsuda flushes slightly, "W-Well, I thought that you would like it. S-Since the ears and.. If you don't lik-"

"I like it. Thank you Matsuda." L smiles.

Matsuda smiles back and the others give L his presents as well.

L got a card from Mogi, a card from Mr. Yagami, cupcakes from Aizawa, and etc.

Light walks up to L and gives him his gift. The box is sma and light. L shakes it.

"Careful, don't shake it." Light warns.

L looks at Light, then at the box. He unwraps it and opens the box with little difficulty, he gasps.

There lays a ring. It has the most brightest, clearest diamond he have ever seen. The diamond is average, and its sitting in a ring case as well. L looks at Light, eyes watering.

"This is a promise ring. Im wearing mine right now," he lifts his hand and shows L. It is indeed on his ring finger. The same one. "I just wanted to get you something that.. Represents what we have.." Light explains, his golden brown eyes staring into L's dark obsidian ones.

L shoots up and hugs Light, really tightly. "I love it! Thank you! I love it.." he puts on the ring, "Well, do you think I should leave it with Watari? I don't want to lose it.." L says.

"Do whatever you want, it's your birthday." Light says with a smile.

L hands the box to Watari. L looks at Watari. "Thank you, Watari, for being there for me. I may not show how great full I am, but I am. Thank you." L hugs Watari.

Watari smiles, "Happy birthday, L."

L pulls away and walks towards the door with Light in tow. They stand in front of the stage, with the task force, and Matsuda is right next to them.

"What is the stage for?" L asks.

"You'll see." Light says, smiling.

L spots a guy walking across the sage with a microphone. He holds it up.

"Who wants to sing karaoke on stage first?" the presenter on stage asks.

Karaoke? L thinks.

Matsuda nudges Light behind L, thinking it would be awesome, points at L. L doesn't notice.

Matsuda mouths "Let's see him try!"

"Okay!" Light mouths back. What's the harm in this?

They both start pointing at L, trying to get the guys attention.

The presenter sees, "Okay! You, young man," he points at L, "Come on up here!"

L's eyes widen, "Me?" he squeaks.

"Yes you!" the presenter smiles.

Matsuda, and Light push him on stage.

L hesitantly walks next to the presenter.

"Alrighty! And you're gonna sing.."

* * *

Authors note:

Heres another chapter (: finally saw L's costume

Ill have slow updates on All that we need because I'm working on the other stories.

Sorry if there are mistakes. :0

Review?

~SmileWave


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

* * *

"Alrighty! And you're gonna sing a song on here, the lyrics are right there," the presenter points at a screen straight ahead, above the crowd. "Good luck!" he gives L the mic and walks off, leaving L there in the center of the stage. L smiles nervously.

"You got this, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda yells. The others join in.

"Yeah!"

The music starts playing, _hmm.. This sounds.. Oddly familiar_, L thinks.

The lyrics show up. L holds the mic up to his lips and starts singing.

_"So hot out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained"_

L starts moving with the beat_._

_"Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby!"_

L looks at Light seductively while saying the last part. His voice projects throughout the room. Then there are some whistles from the crowd as L sways his hips to the beat. Looking very erotic.

_"Let's go it's my show, baby, do __what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm __gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name!"_ L walks across stage, Dancing to the beat. L look at the crowd, and his eyes widen when he sees the the crowd got bigger. Probably three times it was when he started.

L looks at the crowd with a very sexy, seductive look on his face while singing, _"No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over!_

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment, Oh!"_

Light looks at L, in a daze. L looks fantastic. He is also a really really good singer. His voice is deep and smooth..

_"I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment."_ L looks at the crowd.

_"'Sall right_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control._"

L grabs his shirt, which causes his shirt to rise up a little bit and show more of his stomach. Which somehow makes the next few lines much more exotic.

_"Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes, not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown!_"

The crowd cheers and you can hear more whistling. L puts his hand over his chest and sways his hips to the beat.

_"No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on 'til it's over!"_

_"Oh!"_ L throws his head back.

_"Do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I am about to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment, Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment!"_

L looks at Light, and smiles.

_"Ohhhh!_

_Do you like what you see?"_ L smirks at Light's expression.

"_Ohhhhhh_!

_Let me entertain ya 'til you scream_

_Oh!"_

L looks at the crowd.

_"Do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I am about to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment, Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet" L looks at the ground._

_"You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat"_

L snaps his head up, _"I'm here for your entertainment!"_

L stands there, catching his breath.

A few seconds of silence. Then the whole room erupted into applause, whistles and yelling.

"Yeah!"

"FUCKING HOT!"

"WHOO!"

L smiles sheepishly and walks off stage. Matsuda and Light run to him."

"Oh my gawd! Ryuzaki, you were fantastic!" Matsuda says with a grin.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me you can sing?" asks Light.

L blushes, "Thank you. I actuall-" they were interrupted when a tall brunette, who is about the same height as Light, walks right in between of Light and L.

"Hey, cutie. Saw you on stage. You want to blow this joint and have some fun at my house?" the guy says, wiggling his eyebrows. L backs away.

"No thanks."

Light becomes angry, "Hey, are you blind? Didn't you see I was talking to him?" he says to the guy.

The guy totally ignores him, "Aw, why not? C'mon. Leave these losers and have some fun with me." L motions Matsuda and Light to wait for him a the bar. They nod and walk over there. Light sighs.

"Ugh, that guy has some fucking balls.." Light mutters.

Matsuda smiles, "Eh, don't worry. L is rejecting him, remember? So there's nothin-"

"Let go! Get off!" you hear a scream.

"Was that Ryuzaki?" asks Matsuda, turning to Light but sees that he isn't there.

Light ran to where he left L and that guy. They arent there. He looks around.

"Get off me!" you hear another yell. Light looks at where the voice is from and sees that guy dragging L to the men's bathroom. L is struggling but it's hard when the guy is holding you by the neck.

_"Get the fuck off him!"_ Light yells while leaping at the guy. They fall to the ground, Light pins the guy to the floor and starts swinging at the guy. The guys head snaps to which way Lights fist swings. Blood starts pouring out of his lip and nose.

Security comes and pulls Light off of the guy. "What happened?" questions one guy.

"That fucking psycho came and started wailing on me!" the brunette yells.

"Liar! He was holding my boyfriend by the neck and dragging him to the restroom!" he looks at L, who's frozen and his eyes are glazed over, "He even has marks on his neck!"

L doesn't hear anything.. He's stuck in his own world..

_Beyond yanks on the chain, which pulls L forward, "You don't disobey me. If we're going to have a relationship, you have to know your place. Okay, Lawlipop?"_

_L glares at Beyond, "Relationship? I'm chained to a bed like some sort of animal! How the hell can you call thi-" Beyond smacks L in the face so hard that L's head whips to the side. He grabs L by the neck._

_"Learn. Your. Place."_

_L looks at Beyond in fear._

"Ryuzaki?" a voice snaps him out of his trance. "you okay?"

L looks around, he realizes that he's not in that torturous room with Beyond. He looks at Light, who doesn't have a scratch on him.

"Huh..? Oh, yeah. Thank you for doing that." L smiles.

"You have marks from that bastard.. He got kicked out. Want to press charges?"

"No.. I'm okay.."

"The marks are starting to worry me.." Light gently strokes L's neck to try and soothe him. Which does the opposite. L freezes and his eyes widen.

"L? L?! You okay? What's wrong?"

L snaps out of it, "Ah, sorry Light-kun, it's nothing." he smiles at Light.

"We'll talk about this later.. Want to go home and rest?"

"Okay, Light-kun."

They both say their goodbyes to the task force, and go to their car, waiting for them. Watari put all the gifts into the trunk and is waiting for L and Light. L looks a Light.

"Light?" Light looks at L.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Light smiles. Light covers L's lips with his and they share a passionate kiss on their way home.

* * *

Authors note:

The song is "For your entertainment." by Adam Lambert.

Review? :)

~SmileWave


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

* * *

L opens the door to the headquarters. Watari sets L's stuff down while L heads to the kitchen to get some cake. Light follows L and sits down onto a chair at the table. He watches L and sighs at the way the bruises are showin on L's neck.

L opens the cabinet and pulls out a plate. He strolls back to the living room for a second and comes back with the leftovers of his birthday cake. L is humming the song he sang and then his eyes widen. He whirls around and looks at Light.

"Light! I'm twenty-four! I just realized that... I never thought I would make it.. So far.." L stares at the cake in his plate.

Light looks at L in confusion, "So far? How come?" then he realizes, L is the greatest detective in the world. Many criminals are after him. "Oh.. But L, you'll always be safe. I'm here for you.." L starts eating his cake, standing at the counter, his back to Light.

"I know Light, thank you.."

Light bites his bottom lip and signs, "L.. What happened at the party?"

L stiffens and almost drops his fork, "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about.. You completely froze when I touched your neck in the slightest-"

L puts his fork down, "Nothing happened, Light-kun. It was jus-"

"Was just what?" Light interrupts, "Your eyes looked haunted! What were you thinking about? What can touching your neck trigger? Don't say it was because of that guy!" Light says, his voice raising the slightest.

L flinches, "It is no-"

"Don't say it was _nothing_!" Light stands up, "Cause it obviously wasn't!"

L turns whirls around, his bangs covering his eyes. Hiding the fact that his eyes are tearing up, _"IT WAS BEYOND_! Okay? Happy now? I WAS THINKING ABOUT BEYOND," L yells, voice trembling, "The way he would _grab me_ by the neck when I would not do as he says... The way he would _threaten me_.." L trails off. He turns around and walks out of the kitchen, upstairs. Leaving Light alone in the kitchen.

Light slumps down onto the chair, putting his head into his hands and running them through his hair. Feeling guilty.

"Shouldn't have pushed him.." he mumbles.

"You okay, Light?" says a voice. Light doesn't have to look up to know that it's Watari.

"Yeah, I'm okay.. I hope L is though.."

"How about you go check on him, and I will get L a new slice of cake."

Light gets up, "Okay."

* * *

L walks out of the bedroom and into the restroom. He does his business and washes his hands. He glances at the mirror. His eyes widen and looks at himself again. This time, closer.

He now understands why Light was fussing over his neck. He has bruises, but they are shaped of the way that guy grabbed L. When Beyond did that to L, it took weeks for the bruising to go away, especially when you had marks from that shock collar he put on him.. L makes his cat parts appear.

He sighs, "Of course, I'm the ugly duckling..And that will never change.."

There's a knock at the door.

"L?"

L opens the door and walks out, "Yes?"

L sees that Light has changed out of his costume and into his casual clothes, "I'm sorry for pushing you into telling me.. I feel like I ruined the birthday moo-"

L interrupts by hugging Light, "Light.. It's okay. You needed to know as my..my partner." L hugs Light tighter, "Thank you for the birthday party.. I have never celebrated it before.. It means so much to me."

Light hugs back, "It's no problem, L."

"Lawliet."

Light looks at L, "What?"

"L Lawliet. That's my name." L smiles.

Light smiles and kisses L passionately, "Thank you, I love you. L Lawliet."

L moans into the kiss and shivers when Light says his name. Light raises and eyebrow and smirks. He drags him into the bedroom and straddles L.

"L Lawliet." he says experimentally.

L shivers in pleasure.

Light kisses L and notices something that is poking his thigh. Light smirks while L blushes. L starts panting when Light starts kissing down towards his neck. L freezes. Light notices and backs off.

"L? Oh, sorry!" he tries to get off but L wraps his arms around Light's neck.

"It's okay, just spooked me for a moment."

"Spooked?" Light chuckles.

L smiles, "Spooked."

Light grabs L and he rolls over, having L straddle him. Light palms L's arousal, "Whatever you say, Lawliet."

L let's out a throaty moan.

He blushes and covers his face with his hands. Light grabs L's wrists and brings them down.

"Don't hide your beautiful face. Especially those delicious sounds that come out of your mouth." Light whispers seductively into L's ear.

L smiles and ears twitch. Light experimentally grabs L's tail, which causes L to gasp and moan even louder. He leans forward so that he's leaning against Light's chest. Light's other hand goes through L's pants and boxers to his arousal. L mewls.

Then Light stops. Which causes L to growl in irritation.

"L? Is there something you would like for me to do?" Light asks innocently.

_I hate it when he does this_.. L thinks, irritated. L signs and gives in.

"Light.. Please.."

"Hm? For what?"

"I want you. _Now_. This second." L says as he's unbuckling Light's jeans. Light smiles and pulls L into another kiss.

And thus happens another night filled with the love and passion they have for each other.

* * *

L and Light walk into the work room, where the task force is. L walks in as if the night before has never happened, but of course.. Matsuda doesn't let it go..

"Hey, Ryuzaki! You were awesome yesterday! And turning the big two four! I couldnt imagine you singing. You were so- so perfect. Why didn't you become a singer before becoming a detective?" Matsuda starts babbling, "Did Light know about how you can sing? Cause of he did then-"

"Enough, Matsuda!" Aizawa interrupts, "He gets it."

"Thank you, Matsuda, for your compliments. No, Light did not know. I did not know that I can sing. That was my first time. Now, back to work!" L says while walking to his desk, sitting down. L removed the handcuffs log ago. So he doesn't drag Light anywhere anymore.

"Are there any leads to the Kira case?" L asks.

"W-Well, no.." Matsuda stutters, "Hey, Light.. Uh-"

"LIIIIIIGHHHTTTT!" yells an _extremely annoying_, squeaky, high voice.

_Shit_. L and Light think.

* * *

Authors note:

Heres another chapter! I hope you like it :)

Sorry if there are mistakes...

Review?

~SmileWave


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

* * *

"Light!" Misa tackles Light to the floor. Light lands on his back with an "Oof!" Misa is hugging Light and he is on his back on the floor.

"Misa.."

"Light! I missed you!" she tries to kiss him but Light dodges. Misa finally notices L, who's sitting on his chair facing them. He has a thumb to his mouth.

"Trying to watch us kiss? You pervert!"

L frowns,_ Im a.. Pervert?_

Light gives Misa a look, "Misa! Don't be rude to Ryuzaki. Be right back, Im going to go get a cup of coffee." Light leaves the room and disappears into the kitchen.

Misa scoffs, "Why does he even care? Not too long ago he was saying how much he hates you!"

L perks up, "What?"

"Yeah, Ryuzaki. He was saying how much he wished you would just die in a ditch. How he should t even be her-"

L stands up, "I do not believe that. If he said that, then he obviously changed. Otherwise he would not defend me at all." he turns around, sits down and continues browsing on his laptop.

"Oh, I also heard from someone that you have animal parts." L freezes and his eyes widen, but he puts on a mask that shows he doesn't care.

"From who?"

"I'm not telling you. You _freak_."

L tries to ignore her. He continues typing something on his laptop.

Misa isn't done. She walks up right next to him and leans forward. Which makes L freeze from her invading his personal space.

"Such a freak. Who has cat parts? You don't even qualify to be a human, or even an animal. You're an outsider. And always will be." Misa slips something into L's tea. L doesn't notice since she's blocking it.

L's bangs cover his eyes.

"Where are you're parents? Hm? Oh wait! _They_ don't want you either! Light doesn't want you. The task force doesn't want you. Oh please, imagine how Watari feels. No one wants you ._ No one_."

_Freak._

_No one wants you. _

_Outsider. _

Misa quickly stands straight and walks back to where she was. Light walks into the room with two cups of coffee.

"Here, Ryuzaki, I got a cup of-" he looks at L and instantly knows that something is wrong. "Ryuzaki? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Thank you for the coffee but I must go. I have to go do something."

L gets up from his chair. He grabs his cup of tea and walks down the hallway into his room. His slouch seemed like it has worsen and the way he walked seemed..

Misa smirks. Light puts their cups down onto L's desk. Misa hugs Light from behind. She let's her hands roam Light's chest.

"Light.."

Light shrugs Misa off of him, "No Misa."

Misa looks at Light, furious. "Why not? We're finally alone! You haven't done anything with me! I'm you're _girlfriend_, so start acting like a boyfriend!"

Light ignores Misa. He walks to his desk and sits in his desk chair.

"Maybe is should check on L.." he mutters.

Misa hears him, "Oh, you're concerned about that freak. But not _my_ needs?"

Lights eyes flash dangerously, "Don't call him a freak."

"Why not? You don't care." Misa lowers her voice to a whisper, "You're Kira. You're suppose to kill L. Remember?"

Light ignores her. He gets a call on his phone. It's from Watari, "be right back."

"Hmph."

Light walks into the kitchen, "Hello?"

_"Light? Is it okay to speak with you?"_

"Yes.. Is something the matter?"

_"Yes. I was doing something and I went to go check on L. He did not even touch his cake. He seems sad or upset over something. I went to check the cameras and rewatch if anything happened.. I found the problem."_

Light leans against the counted, "Okay.. What's wrong?"

_"While you were gone, Ms. Amane started throwing insults at L. She knows about his animal parts and she used that to get at him. It looks like it worked. She called him the things L hates the most."_

Light has a look of disbelief, "What?"

_"Perhaps, you can go straighten her out. Or I will myself."_

"I'll go do it." Light's eyes darken.

He hangs up and takes his time getting to Misa. He strolls into the room to see Misa sitting on the couch and sipping at Lights coffee.

"Yay! Welcome back Light!"

Light stands there, not saying a word.

Misa looks at Light in confusion, "L-Light? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong... You."

"What?"

"How _dare_ you insult L. Whoever told you about his animal parts needs to be fired. But you. You used that to get at L. That was your goal, huh?"

Misa tries to play dumb. She widens her eyes innocently, "What are you talking about? Misa has neve-!"

"There are cameras in the room. Or did you forget about that?" but then his eyes widen in horror.

_She said that I'm Kira.. Shit._

"But.. Light.."

"Shut up Misa. Just shut up!"

She stands up, "No! Why do you care so much about him? You love him or something."

Silence.

Misa looks at Light, betrayal clear on her face, "How could you! You're suppose to love _me_! Not some weird ass freak of nature! I dont have the eyes, but once I get them. And get his name I'm going to kill him! So you can love me instead.."

Misa runs out of the room and leaves the building.

Light sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

_**THUD**_

The sound came from L's room. Light runs down the hallway and slams L's door open, "L!"

L is sprawled on his back, the teacup cracked on the floor next to him. Empty.

"NO! L!" He goes to L, whos unconscious.

"_WATARI_!"

* * *

Authors note:

I don't want to make Misa stupid. So I decided to make her like she is in hmthis chapter. She sure is evil, hm?

Should I make my chapters longer? Or is this a good length? I try to type at least 1000 words.

Sorry if there are mistakes.

Review?

~SmileWave


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

* * *

Watari and Light and sitting in the waiting room. Light is crossing his legs, slouching, and staring off into space.

_"WATARI!"_

_Watari immediately rushes into the room. He checks L's pulse. It's there, but barely._

_"Light. Call 911, now."_

_Light already has the phone in his hand and is screaming into the phone._

_He hangs up, "They're on their way.."_

Please be okay_.._

_Light sags and collapses next to L, sobbing._

_"L.. I love you.. Don't you dare leave me. If you do I swea-"_

Light is interrupted by a voice saying, "Family of Hideki Ryuuga?" Light looks up to see a man. He looks very young. Watari gets up.

"Yes. Is he okay?"

"Yes, we were able to pump the rest of the drug out of his stomach-"

"Wait, _drug_?" Light interrupts.

"Yes, drug. The name of the drug escapes my mind right now. But if the drug was in him any longer, it would've caused severe internal damage.. It could've killed him."

Light covers his mouth with his hand, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Do you know how it- do you know if it was in something?" Light asks.

"I think it was in a drink. We didn't see any food in his stomach while we were pumping-"

"The tea! I saw an empty tea cup.. Next.. On the floor.. Can we see him?"

"Yes. He is still sleeping, but he may wake up."

"Thank you."

The doctor smiles and starts walking down the hallway. Light and Watari follow. The doctor gestures towards a door on the right.

Light walks in. He stands and takes a good look at L.

L is lying on his back, with a tube down his throat. He's in a hospital gown and looks like he's been through hell and back. Light sits in a chair next to his bed. Watari stands next to Light.

The doctor peeks in, "Can I talk to someone about Hideki-san?"

Light looks at Watari.

"You can talk to both of us about him." Watari says.

The doctor nods and walks in, "There seems to be something.. Different.. With Hideki-sans blood. It's not a sickness. I tested it for various diseases. They came out negative."

Light fumbles with his shirt.

"Oh, I've known that for a while now. There was an accident with him when he was younger." says Watari.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Anything else?"

"Ah, no. We might just have to keep him for a while. To monitor what he's feeling-"

Then they hear a cough. The heart monitors going crazy.

L is awake. He's panicking. Clawing at the tube down his throat and groaning. L tries to sit up.

"Nurse! He's awake. Bring the sedatives!"

"Ryuuga! Stop! You're fine!" Light tries to comfort L. L manages to calm down.

The doctor walks up to L cautiously, "Im going to remove the tube.. I need you to stay still." he shoos away the nurses.

L holds Light's hand. He shuts his eyes.

The doctor quickly pulls the tub out. L leans over the side of his bed into a trash can and retched.

L sits back and pants. He looks at Light, then to the doctor. Then back at Light.

"L-Light?" L's voice sounds hoarse.

"Shhhhh.. It's okay, I think there was something in your tea."

"Light.. It was-" L cuts himself off, holding his throat.

"Ah, I would advise you to refrain from talking.. The tube made your throat tender.."

"Yes, doctor.. Thank you."

Light holds up a finger and goes to the desk outside the door across the hall, "Excuse me? Miss?"

A lady turns around, "Yes?"

"May I have a pen and some paper? My friend can't talk.. So.." Light works his charm.

"Oh! Sure thing." she grabs the items, "here you go."

"Thank you." Light walks back to L in his room. He hands him the items. L starts furiously writing.

_It was M_- the pen stops working.

Light grabs a pencil an gives it to L. L finishes the sentence.

'_It was Misa. I think she put something in my tea.'_

"What? I'm going to fucking MURDER her.."

L scribbles something else.

'_Don't. I'll just get her arrested and sent to prison or something. We must have caught it on tape.. Or something..'_

"Ugh.. And after what she said to you?"

L pauses, he puts the pencil down.

"Look, L, what else did she say? I can only guess.. I'm going to ruin her life.. I swear."

L picks up the pencil, _'Im not going into any specifics. She took advantage of the fact that I have animal parts. How did she know? Someone from work told her. And she used that to insult me. How much of a freak I am.. Light.. Do I even qualify as a human? Am I human? Do I-'_ Light yanks the pencil away. L keeps staring at the paper. He blinks and a teardrop falls onto the paper. He blinks, shocked. Light grabs L and pulls him into a hug.

"L.. I'm sorry she said that... Whatever she said isn't true. She only said that to hurt you. Youre not a freak. You are human, just as human as I am." he kisses the top of L's forehead.

* * *

A few days later, L is able to go home. L had to deal with being really sick from the drug. Like vomiting, fever, etc. He's getting better though. He's able to talk more and has even tried to escape the hospital many times. To make it bearable, Light would bring L's books, sweets, and laptop. He hasn't told L yet. He will when L wakes up.

Light sits down, next to L sleeping. He yawns and goes to the restroom.

A few minutes later he comes back to the room and find the bed empty. There's a knock and he turns around.

He finds a security guard standing at the doorway holding L, who is pouting, in bridal style.

"Found him walking towards an exit." the man says.

Light shakes his head, "Thanks, you can put him in his bed." The guard sets L down and walks out. Light looks at L.

"I was going to tell you that you are able to leave today.."

L blushes, "Oh.." Light shakes his head, chuckles, and kisses L.

* * *

Authors note:

Who likes Halloween? It's one of my favorite holidays or whatever. Should I do a special chapter for Halloween? I might.. xD

Review? :)

~SmileWave


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I dont own Death Note but I wish I did!**

* * *

They are in the headquarters. Upstairs and in their room. Light sighs and looks at L from where he is sitting. Which is the desk chair in front of his desk. While L is sitting on the bed with his laptop.

"You need to rest. Stop working." orders Light.

"I know, Light-kun, but I need to solve other cases-"

"That I can do myself. While you, Lawliet," L shudders at the mention of his name, "need to rest. When was the last time you slept?"

"Ah... Uhm..."

Light waits for an answer.

"I do not exactly.. Remember.."

"Exactly. Now go to sleep."

"But Lighttt! I can't!" L whines.

Light gets up and slowly walks towards L. L looks at Light with a look of curiosity.

Light moves L's laptop out of the way.

"L-Light..?"

He pushes L so that L is on his back, and Light is hovering over L, on all fours, so that he has L trapped.

"Oof!"

"Well, Lawliet.." Light purrs, "it looks like we have to find a way to get you tired, hm?" L blushes a little.

"W-Well.."

Light starts kissing L's neck and head downward.

"L-Light..ngh." L puts his hands in Light's hair and grips tightly. Light unbuttons L trousers and slowly pulls them off.

* * *

After that moment of passion, Light has noticed that there is someone else in the room with L and himself. He waited until L is asleep to acknowledge the other.

"Hello, Light-o"

"Hello Ryuk. What brings you here? I haven't seen you in a while.."

"Oh, nothing.."

"You don't show up unless there's entertainment.."

"Got me." Ryuk grins.

_I wonder what Misa is doing_..

* * *

**A few weeks later**..

The Kira case wasn't progressing at all. There were no leads, no heart attacks. People were starting to get skeptical about it.

"L, you sure that Kira is still out there? Maybe he quit or died or something." says Aizawa.

L is in his crouch on his chair when he faces towards him,"I am not sure.." he looks at Light for half a second, "we still need to know how he kills. With a name and face.. Also not being there in person.."

Watari calls L from the computer, interrupting him. "L? A lot of criminals died just now. They say it's from heart attacks."

L spins towards him. "Get me the time of death."

Light was shocked when he heard about the killings. I mean, he didn't do any of it. He's staring off into space, thinking.

'_I wonder who it is.. No it can't be a coincidence.. Aha! Misa! Maybe she's doing this to piss off L, does she have the eyes.?_

Lights train of thought was broken when he heard a gasp. Light looks over at the laptop. On there was something, a picture.

It was a picture of a jail cell. The corpse was on the floor and there was a pool of blood. There was something written on the wall in blood.

**_L and Kira beware_**

* * *

Authors note:

I know that it was a while D: I'm sorry.

Sorry that this is so short! Ill try uploading another chapter the usual length soon.

My GAWD. I'm tired. *Yawns*

Review?

~SmileWave


	18. Halloween special!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

Hey! xD so In this chapter, L is using his same costume as the other chapter.. This is just a random one for Halloween.

Happy Halloween Everyone!

And HAPPY BIRTHDAY L!

~SmileWave

* * *

"Light-kun."

"L."

"Lets go trick or treating!"

"No."

"It is my birthday." L says, pouting.

Light sighs, "Fine..."

L shoots up out of his chair and goes to the room. He comes out with costume.

"Light-kun? Where's your costume?"

Light stares at L, with the way L is dressed.. Who wouldn't? Light snaps out of it.

"L, you are how old? Twenty-four? And still trick or treating?"

"Yes. Your point?"

Light shakes his head, "Never mind.. Let's go before I change my mind."

The task force wanted to stay since they found out it was L's birthday. L insisted that they go and thanked them for their kindness. Light's father went home to take Sayu trick or treating.

L and Light walk out and walk a block, trick or treating to a few houses, where there are more lights and people. In L's mind, more lights equal more candy.

L walks up to a porch, "Trick or treat!"

An old lady smiles and gives L one piece of candy.

L smiles, "Happy Halloween."

L walks away and mutters "Cheap.." and pouts.

Light shakes his head and grins. A lot of people, of both genders, are staring at L. L starts to fidget under all of the stares. Light pulls L closer.

"It's okay, Ryuzaki," says Light, smiling. L smiles back.

L and Light walk up to a house. It has very nice decorations, there are spiderwebs, a fog machine, scary things in the front. There's even music.

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

But what intrigued L was the thing sitting on the porch with glowing red eyes.

L walks up to it, looks at it very closely..

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

The thing jumps and yells "RAWR!"

L jumps back, "AH!" and manages to get tangled in some of the spiderwebs.

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

You can hear laughter from people around them.

"Light!" whines L.

A stranger comes out of no where, "Here, let me help." the guy starts untangling but his hand brushes certain parts of.. Yeah..

"Excuse me, can you take your paws off my boyfriend?"

The man whips around to look at light, "Oh I'm only helping him-"

"Im not blind. I saw. Move or you'll wish that you're never born."

The man leaves.

Light manages to untangle L, "Thank you, Light-kun."

Light nods, "Want to go home?"

"Yes, please." L starts walking, looking at the floor.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Hm? Yes?" L stops and looks at Light.

"Happy birthday."

L smiles. He walks up to Light and hugs him, "Thank you."

* * *

How was your Halloween? My L came out better than I thought :)

What were you for Halloween? :D did ya get a lot of candy?

Review?

~SmileWave


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

Light is worried. L has been working constantly. Ever since he opened that picture. Light would go to bed, and wake up to L in the same position he left him in: on his laptop, working. It's probably been a few days since L last slept, and that worries Light even more. L doesn't even notice if his animal parts are showing anymore- well it makes sense since he's had them for a while now. Still..

Light sits at his desk and stares out the window. Staring at the gloomy sky, getting lost in thought. _How funny_, he thinks, _it suits my mood_.

**_Kira and L beware_**

Light thinks about who would write that._ Probably Misa_, Light clenches his hands into fists,_ oh I forgot to make her life a living hell for what she has done to-_

"Light-kun? I can hear you thinking. What is wrong?" Watari interrupts. Light snaps his head towards Watari.

"Oh, it's nothing... Just thinking about whats been going on for the past few days.. Watari, I'm worried about L."

Watari sighs, "I dislike it when L gets like this.. It's been so long since I have seen him like this.. He is going to burn out." Light sighs.

"I'll go check on him," says Light. Light gets up and walks upstairs towards their room. He looks into the room to see L in his crouch.. the exact same position he left him, he glances at his watch, five hours ago. He stands in the doorway.

"L?"

L doesn't move, "Yes Light-kun?"

"Look at me for a second.. Please."

L stops what's he's doing and looks at Light, his ears drooping a little from fatigue, which is also starting to show on L's face. You can see that L is trying to hide that. His eyes are a little foggy and his bags are even bigger and darker than before.

"Yes?"

"L... You need to rest."

"I cannot, why would I want to waste my time sleeping when I can be looking for this new mass murderer?"

"Because, L, it's not good for your health. What good will you do if you're sick and have to sleep even more to catch up?"

"I've dealt with this before! I've gone days, weeks without sleep.."

"But-"

_"I just don't want you to get hurt_!" L snaps. Then covers his mouth, eyes wide, "I apologize, I did not mean to yell."

"It's okay.."

Watari walks in.

"Sir, your tea," he says as he puts L's tea down on his desk.

"Ah, thank you." L takes a sip, and another.

Then a gulp.

You can see with the way L is struggling to keep his eyes open, that Watari has done something to the tea.

L slumps over and falls asleep onto the keyboard of his laptop. Watari looks at Light, "Can you put L to bed? I need to run a few errands."

Light nods and walks over to L. Watari leaves the room. Light walks over to L and picks him up, he drags him towards the bed and tucks him in.

"Love you, Lawliet."

* * *

Light is typing on his computer, at his desk, when he heard yelling. L walks in, followed by Watari.

"It was for your own good!"

"I lost eight hours because of that! Eight hours towards the-"

"Do not talk to me like that. You shall talk to me with respect, young man." Watari snaps. L bows his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I apologize, Watari, you're right." L starts walking away, "I will be at the roof if you need me."

* * *

L looks up at the sky as it rains. Pouring. L's shirt is soaked through, transparent. His hair is flattened from all the rain and is clinging to his face. He sighs. He stares at the ground, then he looks towards the building and sees Light.

"What are you doing standing out there by yourself?" The rain is hitting the ground hard, so L cant hear Light. L cups his hand around his left ear, showing Light that he can't hear him.

"What are you doing standing out there by yourself?" Light says louder.

L repeats the hand cupping again.

_Is he seriously going to make me walk out in the pouring rain?_ Light thinks. He shields his eyes from the rain when he walks out towards L.

"What are you doing? It's pouring!"

L looks at the floor, "Oh, im not doing anything in particular, It's just... I hear the bells"

Light looks at L, "What? Bells?"

"Yes, they were quite loud today, maybe for a wedding..a funeral.."

Light listens carefully, "I don't hear anything."

"Really? You can't hear it? It's been ringing all day.. Its starting to get distracting.."

"Are you okay? L.. Let's go inside.. Before you catch a cold."

L nods and follows Light inside. He grabs two towels and hands one to Light. L throws his on his head and starts drying his hair.

"I'm sorry.. Light-kun, for the way in been acting today.."

"It's okay, Lawliet."

"I've had this.. Horrible feeling.. Like something bad is going to happen.."

Light wraps his arms around L and hugs him, "Everything us going to be okay, L, I'm here for you."

L smiles a small smile and hugs Light back, "Thank you, Light." they both walk into the elevator, and then to the work room.

"Ryuzaki!" says Matsuda, "Someone is contacting you through your laptop!"

L quickly sits down on his chair and presses a button, "This is L."

"L." the voice said, it's using a voice changer, "You may call me X. I left you a little something something with that prisoner the other day."

L's eyes wide , "Oh? It was you?"

"Oh yes, I would like to bargain.. I will leave everyone alone if you come forward and surrender yourself to me. No one will get hurt."

"What?!" everyone, except L, say in unison.

"Aw everyone cares about you?.. And.. If not, There will be consequences. I will look for you, and kill anyone that you have ever associated with. Your successors included," L gasps. X continues, " I will find Kira and kill him, too. Or is he in the room right now?"

Everyone is silent, until Light broke it, "Yes. And what purpose do you have with this call?"

Everyone looks at Light, horrified. Light looks at them, "Hold on.. I'll explain later."

"Oh I just wanted to know if L remembers me.. He probably doesnt. I only met him once."

L thinks hard,_ X...X.. No...X... Oh shit_.. L shudders.

"Ah, you remember now? Good."

"I thought-" L begins to say but was interrupted.

"Thought that you would never see me again? Well, Mr. Worlds Greatest Detective.. You thought wrong."

* * *

Authors note:

I dunno, i started writing and added X. What do you think?

Thank you for reading and reviewing :)

Please review?

~SmileWave


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I can make them do whatever I want! ;)**

* * *

"Its either coming to me, L, or face putting everyone you care about in danger. I shall call back in a week for your answer. Choose wisely. Tootles!" X disconnects.

It was silent for a moment until Lights dad cuts in, "Light... Y-You're Kira?"

"Dad..guys.." he looks at the task force, "I'm sorry that I've lied to you. But yes, I'm Kira."

Matsuda looks at L, "You knew?"

L has a sort of deadpan look, "From the very beginning, Matsuda. If you can recall."

"O-Oh.."

"Light promised me that he will cease killing criminals for me.. And I'll take his word for it. If you do not like it. Then leave. I have a week to decide if I'm turning myself in or not." says L, getting up from his computer chair and walking towards the window. He stops and stares out. Watching the clouds go by..

_What to do_..

"Light?" says Matsuda, "Uhm.. Do you know L's name? Just curious.."

Light half-smiles, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"I'll let this slide.." says Soichiro, "It's obvious that Light has a change of heart.."

"What are we going to do about L?" asks Mogi, changing the subject, "he's not going to risk himself getting hurt, is he?"

"I'm going to have to," says L, "If I don't X will come after you, or my successors."

"L, can you explain who is this X and your successors?" asks Light.

"X. I met him when I was younger. He was one of my successors. He was doing great. He got good grades, everything. I met him once in the hallway, at the orphanage we run, when I was walking back from the kitchen to my room. It was in the middle of the night. He was looking at me, I guess you can say 'weird.'"

L stops looking at the clouds and look at the task force. He walks over to his desk, grabs a candy, and pops it into his mouth.

"What was I.. Oh. He said something about how he admires me. He asked if I would take him with me to wherever I go. I said no. How 'he would only be in the way' and such..he didn't take that answer.. Kindly" L lifts up his pant leg to show a scar on his calf. It's about two or three inches long, on the knee cap, "he kicked me and stabbed me with a pen he had at the moment. Watari was able to restrain him and clean my wound from infection.

He kind of reminded me of Beyond. With the way his whole demeanor changed and such."

L is getting tired of talking, "X was yelling 'I will be better than you! I will! You will bow down to _ME_!' when he was dragged away, the next day. He disappeared."

"What about your successors?" asks Light.

"They are the ones to take over incase- or once- I die. I'll introduce them to you sometime.." L sighs, "I am..tired.. Wait." L's cat ears pop out. He looks up, alert. His ears twitch. Everyone freezes and listens carefully.

"Ah, I apologize. I thought I heard something." L looks at the floor.

Light is concerned.. Well of course he is. This X person is out to get L.. And it looks like he will have trouble sleeping tonight.

L looks up, and makes eye contact with everyone in the room, "Now. I must ask each and every one of you to be on the look out. If X found out how to communicate with me.. Then who knows what else he's found out." L starts walking up the stairs.

* * *

"Light-kun, what do you think about going to England?" L asks suddenly as Light is changing into his pajamas.

"Why? Are we going?" Light asks, putting his shirt on.

"I am thinking about visiting my successors.. And warning them before something happens." Light turns to L and smiles.

"Whatever you want, Lawliet." Light climbs into bed and kisses L on the cheek.

L smiles, "Thanks, Light." he pulls out his cell phone and presses a button, "Watari? Yes.. I would like to go to England with Light-kun.. Yes..." he hangs up and looks at Light.

"We have a flight for tomorrow at 10 in the morning."

* * *

L and Light are in L's private jet with Watari flying. There was no way L was going to sit next to some strangers, he has his moments where he's claustrophobic. Light is staring out the window while L is devouring his strawberry cake.

Light looks back at L. L doesn't notice because he's concentrating on his cake, and Light takes this time to really appreciate the sight of L. L, the way his hair doesn't want to be tamed.. He loves the way L acts childish and the way his skin flushes pink when L gets embarrassed and his eyes. Oh his _eyes_...

L looks up to see Light staring intently at him. He can feel a blush creep up on his face and he asks, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah," Light lies. L starts wiping his mouth and such. Light grabs L's hand and lowers it, "let me get it." Light leans forward and kisses L on the lips. L kisses back and is trying so hard not to blush.. Or get aroused. Light deepens the kiss and earns a small moan from L. L pulls away.

"Light, I don't know.. Not here.. What if-"

Light puts a finger on L's lips. L pouts, "Sh.. Theres no one here besides me, you and Watari who's flying the plane."

Light grabs L and pulls him onto himself so that L is in his lap. L is facing Light and Light pulls L down for another kiss.

* * *

Authors note:

Heh.. What do you think about X? Any other information I should add?

I added a little scene with the plane ._. Hope you like it.

Also, what letters and aliases should I give L's successors? I can't use Matt, Mello and Near since I've put them as different roles in Chibi L.

Review?

~SmileWave


End file.
